Cat Claws
by DaemonAvatar
Summary: Uzamaki Naruto is berated, snubbed, and generally undervalued every day of his life. He runs away on a quest of enlightenment, and returns in five years, with an air of mystery. Then he becomes Sasuke's what? Sensei? Poss. Naru Saku.


Hi! This is Pyroteknix Angel/ Daemon Avatar. Woohoo! I already wrote, but got death threats, so I cut that story. Heehee. This is angst and Saku/Naru so yay! Yaoi used to be unique. Now we're getting an overload of Sasu/Naru. That's the only reason I'm writing this fic. This was a failed attempt at a fic last year. I'm estimating a 20,000 word release. Four plot based chapters. One is on crap about Naruto's journeys to Tibet, Nepal, and the Taklamakan desert in China. Yeah, and if you want to send flames, just log off, cause I want to be able to delete them. That's about it. And, oh yeah, this cuts the middle of the story, and Naruto leaves before Orochimaru is defeated. And Sasuke is now dying to beat the shit outta Itachi. Thaaat's really it.

"1, 2, 3 lets jam!" (Cowboy Bebop, "Tank", Yokko Kanno)

Thoughts- " ------- "

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the whole thing would be seriously screwed up.

**Cat Claws**

**PyroteknixAngel/DaemonAvatar**

**Both my name**

_**" **Uzamaki Naruto sat in his room and stared at the wall. He tousled his short blonde hair nervously as a crystal tear trickled down his cheek. He had just failed the chunnin exams miserably as all his so called friends watched and laughed. They had seen the tears, the pain, the misery. And they just laughed. Hate boiled inside Naruto like a fiery cyclone. His mask of despair was shorn off as a mask of anger came to take its place. He had been nice to his friends, he had cheered them up when they were down, he had told jokes to them, never raised an arm against him. This is how they repaid him. Red chakra began to swirl in his eyes. He knew the answer. He was simply a weak clown who kept on making a fool of himself._

_He would go if he was a deterrence to all of his friends' goals. He decided what he must do. He must quit these weakling lessons Kakashi gave him and tap into the true power of Kyubi the fox. He would master all the jutsus and become the most deadly ninja _

_in the village, but in Japan! That would show all of those stupid senseis who had potential. Not that Sasuke. Being caught up in his life plans he had almost forgotten about Sasuke. God, how he hated that arrogant bastard. He played the cold, silent loner while being a tragic hero. Naruto had enough of that bullshit. He hated Sasuke with every corner of his heart. That ... grrr...just sat there being cold to everyone. Somehow he just attracted everyone by being a sorry little ingrate._

_Oh and Sakura. He still had a soft spot for her but had long given up on her. She just suicidally threw herself at Sasuke even though Naruto was being a better friend. Well, if she wanted to act like that, she could go straight to hell. He didn't have to worry about her since he was leaving the village anyways. He promised to himself that in three years he would come back and see everybody's reaction. He sure would get a kick outta that. Gahahahahahahahahaha! He would see if they accepted him then! "_

_All this Naruto thought while slowly drawing the kunai down his arm._

__

As they hadn't seen Naruto in a week Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi began to get worried about him. They knew that breaking into his apartment wasn't such a good idea if he was there, but now, they weren't too sure of that. Naruto hadn't been at the store to buy ramen at all. Either Naruto must be hurting himself, starving himself, or running away. Kakashi was inclined to think it was the latter. After all, everyone treated him horribly, and would be happy to be rid of him forever.

Sasuke was waving a hand over Kakashi's eye. "Hello, Earth to Kakashi-sensei."

"Shut up. Just get inside that damn apartment."

"I can't. I can't pick the lock."

Sakura interjected, "The reason you can't pick the lock is because the door is already unlocked, baka."

Kakashi was taken aback. " _Whoa, she actually called Sasuke a baka. That's an improvement! God I've gotten sick of her fawning over that soulless kid. I feel sorry for him with his family and all, but everyone's accepted him which is more than Naruto got. And he pushes them away. Except me. All he wants to do is train so he is thankful to the one person who does that. I would have picked Naruto, since he has more potential, but Sasuke has nearly maxed out his powers, which makes for a better student. "_

Sakura pushed the door in and saw a trail of blood. " _Oh my god. This is seriously sick. " _She followed it into the kitchen. The house was clean and spotless. Except for the blood. They kept on following the blood until it went into Naruto's room. The trail followed up from the floor, over the bed and onto the walls. On the wall was a letter written in blood. A.N.- big surprise (I'm saying this sarcastically for all the dumb ones reading this note) .

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. **

**I wish you all very good luck with your lives from now on because you will not be seeing me for a few years. You people have hurt me ridiculed me and neglected me. The villagers hate me, nobody loves me, and everyone wants me to go. So I will. **

**PS. You guys are horribly bad friends- just so you know. And if you don't beat Orochimaru alone, it's your fault. **

**Yours truly,**

_**Uzamaki Naruto**_

"What will we do Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Absolutely nothing."

**_Read the top of this document! Read the top of this document!_**

_**Hi my name is DJango and I is a traveling hypnotist- You will review when I say DJango! Guess what! I already said Django! I said it again! Review twice!**_


End file.
